The northern Lights - A visit to Iceland
by Hazel Poddala
Summary: A completely fictional Kit and Emilia story, out of pure imagination inspired by their pictures together in Iceland. A little short story about their first night in Iceland.


They arrived separately at Heathrow. Milly was already standing on line to check in a large bag, unusually large. She was also carrying a bag on her left shoulder, and another hanging on her left elbow. Except for the unusually large bag which she intended to check in, it was very typical of Milly to carry large bags on all her limbs with who knows what inside them. It was such a common sight at this point that it was usually his strategy for spotting her at airports: look for the tiny girl with a lot of bags. He spotted her and walked over to the line and there were two other people standing between them. He leaned over and poked her on her free elbow slightly scaring her. She turns back alarmed but then smiles as she takes off her earphones. She sees him with much smaller luggage than her and thinks he is showing off his anti-freezing-in-Iceland skills and predicts that he will tease her about her over packing later. They smile at each other and she moves over the two people on the line. He leans down and lightly kisses her on the cheek like he always does. She lets the other two people get in front of her and moves in front of Kit. He asks her what she is listening to and she gives one of the earbuds to him. It was a comedy podcast that had a lot of explicit swearing which he thought was exactly her style. She always has great taste in everything music, art and food. Then they went to the counters separately and checked in their bags.

They walked to immigration afterwards together; a routine that they have perfected over the years as cast members. This was exciting because Emilia has never been to Iceland before but heard so many good things from cast and crew. She remembers tales Kit and Rose were telling about how beautiful and cold it is, hence the big bag full of jackets. They sat next to each other at the gate waiting to get into the flight. Kit now had taken her phone and he's listening to her podcast as he's trying to find the same podcast on his phone, he is distracted by how funny this man is and laughing loudly in a quiet lobby area. She notices that he's drawing attention to them so she puts on her hoodie and sunglasses to make sure no one recognizes her. She then gets up with her purse to go get a magazine and water. She taps him on the shoulder and tells him to watch her bags while she is gone and asks him if he wants anything. He motions no. He is still listening to the podcast now given up trying to find it on his phone. While listening he takes his phone and begins to text Rose that he'll be getting the on flight soon. He stops when the podcast is interrupted and looks over at Milly's phone and it says Jack with an emoji of a bumble bee next to it. He smiles slightly as that is as adorable and obnoxiously corny as you would expect Milly to be. Jack, is her bumble bee.

That tattoo on her pinky that she says is for a movie was for Jack. Though she would never in her life admit to it. Not only because she is very hush about this Jack but also because of her 'I'm too liberal and feminist for that shit' thing. He knows that she's not lying to people about the meaning of this tattoo. It's just that it's what she tells herself too. He knows her well enough to know that "Oh it's for 'Me Before You' and what a fabulous time I had on set" thing is what she tells herself about the tattoo. From the outside, that side of Milly is quite like the Queen she plays. Hard shell with an extremely soft inside. A part of him knows that she's keeping this Jack thing super on the down low because she loves this guy so much and sees something she could have with him. He's not a one to parade in front of the cameras, he is no seth this is Jack her bumblebee guy, who she isn't ready to tell the world about. This is the guy that she's practically living with in the house next to the Heath. The guy that she buys art for. The guy she is decorating a home with.

That's one part of him, the other part….. It tells him the complete opposite. That part tells him that she is exactly that liberal feminist, who will never get a tattoo for a man. She is too mature and evolved to care deeply about a relationship. Too much of a career type. This is what he tells himself in his moments of weakness. Even though he has moved so far along from their earlier encounters he has his moments, ever so brief. It usually happens when he thinks of that morning waking up next to her, her looking up at him with those mesmerizing eyes of hers, how she snuggled into him at night as perfect puzzle pieces made for each other, how her hair smelled like some kind of flower, how they kissed when they left that hotel room to re-enter reality, and how that kiss was so unselfish like they would do that for the rest of their lives. Even though, it seems they have both moved so far from that night, moments like this when he knows for sure that some other man gets to wake up next to her, he convinces himself that there is no other man. Because why would she let another man have what she didn't give him? why would she pick someone else? "It's because she doesn't want a man in her life, she's not that kind of woman, pretty soon she will move on from this Jack just like all the other countless men in pubs and parties that show interest". This other part of him tells him that she enjoys this innuendo and game she plays. Maybe it makes her feel powerful to let all the men know precisely how great it would be to have her but not let them. This behaviour in any other woman will be dispicable to him and sometimes when he's so in love with Rose, it is. If Rose was here he'll be making a joke with her about this hypocrisy. And how Milly's trying to act like they she's better than us. "Ahggg! Feminists" he would joke. But… Rose isn't here. And Milly's getting a call from her Jack.

He lets the phone ring and takes out her earbuds from his ears and puts the phone on her bag. That's when they started calling for first class to board and she still hasn't come back. She does this all the time. A little frustrated he waits; "She had to get magazines now". After that they started calling economy class and she's still not here. Then he sees her slowly walking back. He motions her to hurry the fuck up. She takes her phone, boarding pass, passport, two bags in two hands, a water bottle and a huge magazine and walks sideways like the beautiful mess that she is. They find their seats which are separated by an aisle. She puts everything down on her seat and tries to put one of the bags in the overhead bin. He walks over to help but before he could she stretches herself as tall as she could and put it on her own. She rather bend herself backwards than get help from him. She always jokes that he is weaker and shorter than her. She likes to say that if she was a man she would definitely be taller him. He goes over and sits on his seat, pretending to not watch her. She takes her baby pink jacket off revealing her white sweater that she likes so much then lets her hair down. He is still not used to this new blonde hair but she is beautiful.

She picks up her phone as he realize that he forgot to tell her about Jack's call, probably not on purpose, not even he knows the truth of that. The flight attendants are saying to put your phones on flight mode. She looks up at the sign but calls him back anyway. "Hi baby" she says with that cuter than anything smile. He pretends to not hear and not to care but he cares…. He cares so much especially when he hears her hang up the phone and sees her mouth utter "I love you too". Though he just texted Rose the same thing minutes ago, this is Milly. Milly who pretends she is a free bird flying from one man to another, never settling for anything or anyone. Now, she is saying I love you to this guy like a domesticated woman. She puts her phone away and starts reading her magazine. He then interrupts and tells her to find that podcast on his phone. As she's scrolling through his phone, a flight attendant walks over to her and tells her to put the phone away for take off, she is a little pissed at the arrogant actress who's too busy to follow the rules. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees him giggling a little. She looks over and rolls her eyes and put his phone away while still giving him a look. He starts to pick a movie to watch for the three hour flight while she looks over to see what he picks because he has better taste in movies.

When the seatbelt sign goes off and she picks up his phone again and continues to look for that damn podcast as she sees a text from Rose come in. It says, "jenny is not coming" without context Milly has no idea what this is about. She adds the podcast to his library filled and hands him the phone back saying "Rosey texted". No hesitation or reluctance like him. Does she truly not care? Has she forgotten about that night? decided to just move on? or was she never there? Was it not magical for her? Or is she just that fucking good of an actress?

She then puts on one slow jazz song on her phone, puts on her earphones on and starts reading an article about how Reese Witherspoon has started her second act as an actress and started a powerful production company. That's who she wants to be when she grows up. Reese is happily married, has a house full of kids and wins emmys right and left. Some people do have it all. Milly, on the other hand refuses to even imagine the possibility. She can imagine herself on a movie set until she is 85. She can also imagine the children she will have. Those, she will get with or without a man. What she can't imagine right now is the man. 'His face remains a shifting shadow'.

But she has a man, a man that she loves very much, a man that rubs her feet when she has worn heels all day, a man she always finds staring at her when she wakes up in the morning, a man who buys paintings just because a brush stroke reminded him of her. Jack, will be kind and caring and loving as long as she wants to beloved and care for. If Jack was here right now, right here on this plane, she will be snuggling next to him. She won't be able to help herself. She won't care if _he_ is right beyond her sight pretending not to care. But Jack isn't here. Jack is somewhere else thinking of how much they loved each other. But now, right at this moment when she thinks of Jack she feels guilt. An inexplicable guilt. A guilt that has no reason to be there. She hasn't done anything to betray Jack's love. It's just that right now, when she tries to imagine the face of the man with loving hands that holds her as they watch their kids chase each other with BiBi guns, that face is obscure. There is a blank on that face. Jack has disappeared into some kind of black hole that only seem to appear when _he_ is there, when _they_ are alone. She knows that just over in that seat, the man pretending not to care, really does care. She saw the slight change of position when he saw her saying "I love you too" to the man on the phone. She knows that every tale of Jack brings a weird look to his face. She notices the puzzling look on his face as she nonchalantly asks him about their wedding as if doesn't sting even a little bit. She knows that sometimes, he expects her to want him, to desire him. In those moments the face of the man becomes blank. It's not Kit she sees as the father of her many future babies, she would not dare, she will never, ever let herself go there. The only thing that changes when he looks at her with those deaparate eyes is her assurance about the future. That's it. That' all there is just weeny bit of confusion, is what she tells herself.

The next time he looked away from his movie to her side, she has drifted to sleep with her magazine. Her neck is slightly turned and he can see her breasts rise and fall as she takes deep breaths. At first, it was all about how sexy she was. When he saw her in that pub in Belfast before season one. Alfie introduced her to him saying she is gonna be the new blonde chick. She laughed loudly, as she pointed to her brunette hair and said "brown". She was sitting on a high chair. She switched the peanuts she had in her right palm to her left and extended her right hand to him saying "Hi! I'm Milly". He's already heard about them replacing the last Daenerys for the reshoot and Alfie felt the need to warn everybody how much sexy the new girl is. When he had drinks with David and Dan and met Jason the day before they spoke a lot about Emilia, the new girl, they were all fascinated he could tell. They spoke of her in the way highschool boys talk about the cheerleaders. Now that he's met this girl of every man's dream, he could immediately tell why. He just heard her laugh and saw her smile; that shit is brighter than the sun. He sat down beside her and called over the bartender and asked her if Milly wanted another. She motioned no, she already had a club soda and she was crushing peanuts. Alfie sat on the other side of her, probably with same intentions going on his head as well. Whatever we do, we must not let Ricard get to her first. He wanted to start this conversation quickly, so he leaned toward her and said "why Milly?" Being as flirty as he could possibly be. She lightly giggled again and said "everybody's always called me Milly" He watched as her glowing eyes disappear when she smiled.

That night disappeared too as they sat there talking about everything from their parents to drama school and what happened at the auditions and how David asked her to dance and she did the funky chicken. That was the first of many nights when he just sat in front of her forgetting to finish his drink because he was too busy trying to figure about whether to stare at her dancing eyebrows or those plump lips that glowed with lip gloss. Or he was too busy figuring out whether she was the cutest girl in the world or the sexiest woman. She could be one and then the other in matter of seconds. So at that very first vivid night, it was all about how sexy she was and how when they finally got up to get back to the hotel she stood a lot shorter than him with heels on. Or maybe it was her curly brunette hair and perfect face and those sparkling eyes and glowing lips and how her breasts looked in that red dress she wore that night.

But this morning, watching her as she sleeps on this plane, it not about that. it's about the worm and fuzzy feeling he gets when she smiles at him, how she holds his hand when she is absolutely desperate for help. It's about how she tells stories about her day like an old lady. And lately it's about how she cried at that last table read before anyone else cried. The thing that breaks his heart is remembering how her tears dropped on her iPad as she read the script with a quivering voice. The look on her face when they read "the end of Game of Thrones" and how her tears dripped down her cheeks as she continued to bite her lower lip while she leaned on Natalie. He will always remember how she looked at him as if to say 'it'll be all over soon'. This will be over, we won't have this much longer. Whatever it is we have. He couldn't do anything other than go over to her and hug her tightly as she dropped a few more tears and his own eyes filled with more. There was a pain in his heart, a physical pain and man does that shit hurt. He thinks of that day constantly. The last day will soon come and he won't get to see his Milly in airports with big bags being a mess anymore. They won't get to perform this weird dance around each other no longer. The pleasure of getting to watch her sleep on a plane will soon be over. When Game of Thrones ends it will take its khaleesi with it.

About thirty minutes before the flight would land she woke up. She sat up straight and checked the time on her phone, replied to a few texts and put it down as she gathered her hair into a clip and looked over at him. He looked over at her and mouthed "lazy ass" . She then slowly raised her middle finger at him. This was a usual occurrence between them. Then she leaned over her seat and looked back to check if there is someone in the restroom in the back. This alarmed the older gentleman in the backseat who had just realized who she is. She got up and walked over to the restroom. When she was making her way back to her seat, the gentleman has already woken up the lady sleeping next to him to tell her that it's the khaleesi right there. They haven't yet seen Jon Snow. As she walks by, they smile at her and say "We love the show". She says thank you and looks at Kit sitting on his seat and loudly says "they love the show" and smiles sneakily. That made them realise who he is. The couple freaks even more because their visit to Iceland just got a lot more interesting. Then the women sitting behind Kit also notices what's going on and releases a little squeal out of pure joy. He smiles at them all and lean back in his seat and gives her a look. This is one of many times when she has outed him to fangirls just for her entertainment.

She giggles lightly and opens the shade next to her in hopes of seeing beautiful Iceland for the first time. To her shock a very bright light enters the cabin making her turn her head away so fast. It's almost noon in Iceland and this light is brighter than anything you've ever seen. It's so bright even the people on the other side of the cabin suddenly covers their eyes. The flight attendant,the same one that gave a look about the phone earlier starts to walk over to her yet again and she quickly closes the shade and says "I'm sorry" while making a face with those crazy eyebrows going wild. This gives them a giggle fit. He gives her a look as of to say 'karma is a bitch'. Then the seatbelt sign goes on and the flight attendant lady looks particularly at Milly because she's now the notorious rule breaker in the cabin. She is looking down to avoid the lady's glance while he looks back and forth between the two ladies, still smiling.

They land and she's the first one up to get her bags and this time she's struggling and looks back at him for help. He gets up and says "move" and get her bag. They put on their jackets and get ready to leave. Then the lady behind Kit says "have a good vacation". They look at each other cause 'Oh! no no this is work, we're working' but they aren't exactly supposed to indulge everyone with filming details. So they both quietly decide to just let that one slide and just smile and say "thank you, you too" in unicent. Then they look back at each other and think maybe she's not on vacation either, maybe she live here. Not a word spoken but she knew exactly what he was thinking and he knew she thought. But he knew that this plane is most likely full of people on vacation. Like the elderly couple, who have been snuggling each other the whole flight. Out of the conner of his eyes he sees the man holding her without an ounce of selfishness, holding just because, holding her because there nothing else he would rather do. And he wondered if they've done this all their years and how much longer they will go on holding each other. The rest of the plane also had lot of lovers; the young couple to the left of him who had little baby in their arms who never once cried throughout the flight, the two men infront of them who watched a movie holding hands. They were all probably going to see the northern lights, it's very beautiful in January he has heard. They are all going to catch that last bit of magic with the person they loved. Maybe the older gentleman, the two young men to the left, all wanted see the look on their lover's face when they saw the northern lights for the first time too. Maybe, it was just him. He got very excited, the moment he found out that they would go to Iceland together. He got excited to see how the colors of her eyes change when she looked into the beautiful Icelandic sky at night.

They stayed on line together again for immigration, and this time they went to the officer together, she doesn't know what to say, he knew it. He did all the talking and they walked alone without saying much. Kit then noticed a familiar face waiting for them in arrivals. He waved at the man waiting for them. Then the two men hugged and Kit introduced Milly to Tom. Tom asked her if he can take her bag and Kit replied for her, "No". She looked at Kit and he looked at Tom had said "one of those independent types". Milly giggles a little and Tom said "and then they say chivalry is dead". She would have disliked this exchange more if Tom didn't have the cutest accent she's ever heard. But she shook her head at Kit to show her disapproval. He knew exactly what she meant with that cute,playful yet slightly threatening look on her face. It's in these kinds of moments when that cold queenly persona slips out just a bit. He found it to be annoyingly adorable.

She allowed Tom to get her big suitcase from the belt. "Heavy" Tom says, as picked it up. Then Kit again answers for her saying "first time in Iceland". She smiles and tells Tom that people at Game of Thrones loves her more than Kit so they've always given her the sunny tropical locations to shoot while this one over here suffered in the cold. Just as she's finishing the sentence she realizes that she has just inverdantly insulted Tom's country. She says "Oh I didn't mean it like that, I've heard it's lovely here" and starts giggling again. The she looks over at Kit and asks "What's up with me today?". He laughed harder than he should and begins to tell Tom how Milly misbehaved in the plane too. She covers her face and apologized to Tom again. Tom who is genuinely sweet says nothing in Iceland could really compare to laying by a pool in Morocco. Then Kit shakes his head at her just when his bag is visible on the belt. They wait for it get to them. As he is picking it up Milly asks "want help?". He turns back and motions her to take one side. She holds one of the handles of his bag as they put it on the cart Tom is holding.

As they exit the airport, they turn quite a few heads who knows exactly who they are. But this is a smaller more respectful crowd than they are used to so they don't take pictures of them like they are zoo animals. Though the usual hush when they go anywhere specially together is no exception to this space. Sometimes people just stop what they are doing to just watch them walk away. At this point they didn't mind this hush. After all, even at the Golden Globes people just stood aside letting them pass as they walked together. But the occasional flash was not unnoticed. And that nothing compared to how usual fans like the people on the plane react to them. They know the talk on the streets, they have heard whispers of the gossip and various rumors on the interwebs. It's one of those things that come with fame they are told. There isn't any truth to what they are saying, it's just the crazy way of the fan culture, emphaflying every single look, smile, touch and kiss. They rarely ever think about all that shit. He's going to marry her friend and she's got Jack her bumble bee guy. If they think about any of that it would drive them crazy and they'll never be able to even look at each other. They only take it seriously when their agents and PR people go on and on about how they could monetize this thing. When they say Dolce and Gabbana also wants a combined ad of them, when hollywood people tell them that they have demand together. But when those talks of Hollywood and its money traps are done, they push those thoughts down to the deepest levels of their souls and move on. They don't think about it, except for those brief moments of weakness. In those moments the thought barley pass their minds. 'Maybe the internet people see the things that they sometimes feel for each other'.

As they walk through a crowd of people who are parting to let them pass by she stops and reached into her one of her bags to look for her sunglasses. It's so fucking bright out there. He stops as Tom continue to make his way through. He gets bit more worried every time he has to walk through these situations without security especially with Milly. He knows that she's not as used to the flashes and the crowds forming around her as he is. This new hair of hers, is getting her more attention than she wants. Whenever a flash off she gives him a sympathetic look as if to say you lived with this everyday for eight years. So, he stops and make sure she doesn't get swallowed into the crowd. They get to the car that came to take them to the hotel, Tom opens the door to the back seat and Milly gets in. Kit helped push her bags into the seat next to her before he goes back to help Tom get luggages into the back. Then he goes in and get on the passenger seat next to Tom. Tom shows Milly all the wonderful architecture and buildings that Iceland has to offer almost as a joke to her prior remarks about shooting in Iceland being a punishment. They drive about an hour to the hotel and they check. Now she does the talking and they hand them their keys. Kit checks his key and then hers say's "Oh they booked you the better room" as they are walking away from the lobby. She makes a face and says "they do love me more" and laughs loudly.

They get to the floor of the hotel and she enters the room right next to his. He knows this is the room with the better view since he's been here many times. And all those times no matter which other actor he's with he's gotten that room, but this time they gave it to her. He thinks 'yeah, they definitely love her more….. how could they not' but he'll never tell her that. The valet asks them if they would like lunch served down stairs. He looks over at her and she scrunches her face as she take a deep breath and shakes her head to say no. He knows this means she's too tired. He thinks 'She is a lazy ass, she just slept the whole way on the plane'. So he says "lazy ass" to her and turns to the valet and says "we'll order room service later". They both enter their rooms and close the doors.

Milly immediately realizes why he wanted this room. 'God it's beautiful out there'. Suddenly she wasn't as tired as a second ago. This view was so goddamn beautiful she got this rush of energy so decided to unpack her luggage even though this is not gonna be a long stay. She wanted to take a nice warm bath so she walked over to the beautiful bathroom with glass walls to see the snow covered mountains just beyond. There was big black bathtub just in the middle of the room, which she started filling. Then, she walked back over to the room and took off her clothes and put on her floral robe and sat down on the bed to check her phone. Then she took a call to Jack.

Hey, baby.

Hi, you. Did you just get there?

Yeah look at this view…

Oh love that thing you're wearing too. Is it new?

It's a robe, you would have seen it if you weren't so busy taking it off.

Haha…. Did you eat yet.

No, I wanna take a bath. Look…...look at this bathroom , I hope this glass isn't see through. Oh I wish you were here.

I know baby, take off that rode and get into the tub.

You're working!

Yeah I know, I'll close the door. Get take that thing off and get in there.

Don't tell me what to do. And the phone can't get wet.

Well if you need both hands, you don't know how to do it right baby girl…

She then puts the phone the sink where Jack can see her. Jack got up to close the shades and lock the door in his room at his office. She took off her robe and everything else underneath and found some bath salt to put into the tub. She slipped into the water just as Jack began to unbuckle his belt. Then there was not much talking after that, other than the moans and groans of two lovers doing what they do when they can't be in each other arms; another kind of a dance. A dance that Milly is very used to performing with Jack. The favorite dance that she has ever danced with Jack, maybe the most favorite of all her other dances that she has danced with other Jacks in her past. This Jack, this handsome Jackson was very good at this dance. So where ever she was, who ever was with her, when Jack wanted to dance this dance she dances. When both of them were done 'dancing', Jack broke the silence by saying….

Hey baby, I have to go now, and you have eat. You barely touched your breakfast

Okay.

Okay. Bye!

Bye..

I love you bella..

I love you.

Bella is what he called her, when he loved her the most, or when he worried about her the most. Bella, after the isabelle in her middle name. Bell, after her beauty. That was Jack. Jack always wanted to make sure that she is well fed. And he was always able to fuck her back to sanity. Unlike the other men, especially the man next door. The man next door has only fucked her once and it still drives her nuts.

He got to his room and texted Rose that he's here. Rose must be working right now, so he didn't try to call. He laid down on the bed with his shoes on and went through his texts and emails and replied to them. Then he picked up the room phone to order room service. While drinking a beer from the mini bar he ordered some pasta and told them to get it in fifteen minutes which will give him time to take a shower. The pasta arrives after he got out of the shower and he had to pull out everything in his luggage to find something to wear even though he knew he only packed the same sweaters and jeans in different colors and literally threw in some socks and underwear. He looked for the perfect outfit like something different will magically appear. Finally he went with some blue jeans and a grey sweater. He took out his laptop to finally finish watching stranger things while he ate but realized that the laptop was dead. Then he had to pull out his luggage all over on the bed to find the charger that he knew he dropped in somewhere and plugged it in. When he finally got back to his pasta and it was kind of cold. Then he thought he should text Milly, see if she's a sleep again. She replied 'not asleep watching Stranger Things'. He thinks 'we're in one of the most beautiful countries in the worlds and we're just gonna stay in a hotel room and watch Netflixs, Is that really what we're doing?'. Yes they are. That's exactly what they are doing. So he puts on some shoes and puts his pasta bowl on the tray they brought it in, grabs another beer and goes to knock on Milly's door.

She was wearing some comfortable leggings and a grey wool oversized sweater. She opens the door and looks right at the pasta and beer he had brought over and says "Oh, you shouldn't have" and takes the tray from his hand and let him in. There is her laptop on her bed and food tray similar to his next to the laptop. She was eating in bed, as she likes to do quite often. She has ordered an arugula salad with pomegranates that looked beautiful, and some kind of a soup that he didn't recognize other than the fact that it looked really good and still hot unlike his pasta. He got on to her bed and put his pasta bowl on his lap and turned on Stranger Things. "Oh! You're two episodes behind. Can we skip this, I'll tell you what happens" he tells her while she getting herself a glass of water. "No! and take your feet off my bed.". He looks at her like 'who does she think she is. "I have sleep on that, take your shoes off please. Don't be an animal". He thinks this is her being high maintenance and slowly gets off the bed and takes his shoes off and gets on the bed again. Then she comes over to the bed, puts her food on her lap but takes the blanket at the end of the bed to lay it over her legs, He looks at weirdly. It's not that cold in this room. She returns to the look and says "I want the douwey". He puts his legs over the blanket while she puts her food tray over the blanket and lays back on the bed. "How come you have hot soup while they gave me cold pasta", he complains about how unfairly he's been treated compared to her again, jokingly. "Well, it not my fault", she tells him thinking he is just like the bastard he plays on TV, this guy has a chip on his shoulder and it's adorable. And he says…

Oh! Watch, watch this part….

Eww….. what the hell was that?

It just ate his mom's cat.

Ough…. Man it's one of those fucks with the flower face…You want the soup?

What's in it?

Pumpkin and garlic.

Uhhhh…. What the fuck's wrong with you?

Taste it, and shut up, I'm trying to watch.

Oh…. that's good… how do you always order better than I do?

Because I'm a better person. When is everybody coming? We could have just done this in

Studio.

They want snow.

They have snow in the quarry, it's just two pages. What are we supposed to do? Help them build the sets or something.

Yeah, I'm a carpenter.

So am I…. I could build a bloody set…., And tt wasn't that cold….

No, it wasn't last year either… we were in the north, and had to wait so bloody long for snow. Might have to do a night shoot at this point. That'll be a fucking nightmare.

They can't do that what if someone die?

Die, because of a night shoot?

No, you can slip and break your neck.

You mean YOU can slip and break YOUR neck.

That's why they won't do it, I'm too fucking important for the show.

Milly says with an an arrogant look. The usual, friendly but sometimes extremely vicious banter continued. They were so used to this. Watching Tv shows that they always agreed were less impressive than theirs and eating together and him always complaining about what she orders and eating it anyway. She always ends up eating the crappy food that he orderes for himself because he takes hers. This afternoon, alone in Iceland without anyone else from the crew here with them, it was just the same. As she was engulfed in the show he was quick to drink her soup and eat her salad. She was left with his cold pasta and he didn't even say sorry. They had that kind of friendship. "Wanna go see the lights at night?" he asked her as she pressed continue watching.

What lights?

The northern lights Mill…..

I don't wanna slip and break my neck! I got things to do, people to meet, places to go.

Yeah, this is a fucking place to go.

What if someone take pictures..

Who?

People! Of us!

Fuck em.

Okay… fuck em.

They finished the rest the episodes of the show and decided 'Yes, this show is very good but not as good as ours'. He then goes back to his room and calls the hotel to get a ride to see the lights in the evening. Then he texted her to say that they'll be leaving at 11.30 and come down stairs to have dinner before we go.

They met in the lobby where they had drinks and dinner at the bar and talked about usual stuff: the show, scheduling, what they are doing after filming this week is done, politics. They talk about politics alot, alot. But more like complain about politics. Then someone from the hotel informed that the car is here to take them Seltjarnarnes. They were dropped off near the lighthouse and the driver said he'll return in an hour. He gave them them some folding chairs and a torch just in case. And Milly was very confused by this whole deal.

Where's he going?

He'll be back in hour.

What's there to see for an hour?

Just sit your ass down.

There were only few other tourists there and they were so bundled up that no noticed it them. She sat down and out her glass on and stared at the sky as she'll miss it if she blinked. He walked closer to the water and took pictures, even though he already had so many in his camera roll already. Every time they come to Iceland to film he's gone to see the northern lights even if it's not the right time of the year. This night was colder than all other nights perhaps, but there were stars in the sky that night. Stars all over the sky. Even without the northern lights, this was the most beautiful of nights. And there she was, most beautiful of women. He took pictures of her sitting there staring constantly at the sky, looking like a penguin in all her jackets, gloves and scarves. "Careful you'll break your neck!" he joked. Then she got up and walked up to him, while he continued to photograph her, which sometimes she was annoyed by, but not tonight for some reason. "Well, where is it I don't see any lights? What time do they come on?" she asked. This impatient, side of her pops up very often when they wait in line for something or when waiting for transport. There was a slight part of her that thought the world revolved around her. And in most cases, she managed to make it that way. It was very easy for her. It only took one loud laugh and people fell deeply into her trance.

"You have wait for it and anticipate it to really appreciate it, this is not the ball dropping in Time square. It doesn't give you the schedule of the appearance" he said as he took her hand walked back to their chairs. They sat there chatted and then the lights started to glissen. She let out a gasp in unicent with all the other tourist who were seeing it for the first time. Then she looked back at him with the brightest of her smiles and he noticed how her eyes were sparkling. He smiled back and watched. He could do this for the rest his life. Just...watch her.


End file.
